


Nothing Personal

by Val_Creative



Series: Warlock & His Dollophead [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Language, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shook his head at the armed man, who was looking more and more hilariously offended. Arthur's face breaking into a smirk. "I could take you apart with one blow."</p><p>"I can take you apart with less than that." The rifle waved in the air. But the man's forefinger removed from the trigger. "Fortunately for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Personal

**Author's Note:**

> (A very special thank you to my friends on Skype who encouraged this on, even when I was whining, and The Merlin Family as well as The Warlock and His King Network on Tumblr for being a wonderfully excitable bunch ❤ ❤ ❤ )
> 
> Day #5: "blowjob"

*

 

Even before the dead started rising, stumbling about and tearing off chunks of flesh off the screaming living, creating massive hordes of _infected_ —

—Arthur pretty much already hated the world as it was.

It felt empty. Numb.

Everyone milling around each other, heads bent down to their mobiles and Kindles, disregarding all other signs of life.

Now the _emptiness_ was filled with hot, rattled gasping in dark unlit corridors and signs of life were dreadfully, inescapably scarce.

He lost Morgana during the initial panic, watching from the crowded stairwell as her left arm had been wretched out of her socket. An undead mouth clamping over her pale throat. Arthur's stomach had lurched and his vision began to spin.

It was how he met Percival and his men—Arthur thrashing wildly in muscle-bulging arms suddenly pulling him away, as he bellowed at the top of his lungs for his sister. Bright blood gurgled weakly between Morgana's lips, and tears rolled fast down Arthur's reddening face.

He had been traveling since with Leon, Gwaine, and Percival for several months. They opted for the less known roads and woodland areas (Elyan had been bitten twenty miles back towards Chester; he asked calmly for one of the handguns to end it himself—and Lancelot had been stabbed to death by another group).

They were somewhere in backfuck country, but happened upon a lone strip mall. Arthur helped divide the task force in their circle, mentally cataloging what they needed.

He just didn't expect _signs of life_.

"Whoa, whoa," Arthur said aloud, holding up his free hand and the other grasping his hunting knife. Another man emerged from behind one of the mart pharmacy's stock cabinets. He pointed a rifle at the level of Arthur's forehead. "Take it easy."

Definitely not a face he was familiar with. Sharp cheekbones, black curled tufts of hair. Dark and grizzly facial hair, compared to Arthur's blond.

Arthur could say he was exceptionally better at hand-to-hand combat, but he felt naked without his pistol.

 _Gwaine, you sodding fuck_ , Arthur cursed silently.

"Turn right around, Gorgeous Man. There's nothing for you here."

Arthur's skin prickled oddly splendid at the nickname.

 _For God's sake_ …

"I need supplies," he explained, voice even, lowering his knife and his hand. The other man's lips twitched up. "Everyone does."

"I said… leave," came the reply, just as evenly toned, if not rumbling low and suggesting danger. The wide, charismatic _smile_ managed to disarm Arthur for just a split-second. But only so. "Honestly, it would be a damn near shame to put a bullet-hole in that face."

What was the other man saying about _gorgeous_?… He had a little competition with those plump, chapped lips and tender eyelashes.

Arthur fought off the urge to approach.

"You think you can?" he asked.

"You think I haven't killed before?"

"With your bare hands, no." He shook his head at the armed man, who was looking more and more hilariously offended. Arthur's face breaking into a smirk. "I could take you apart with one blow."

"I can take you apart with less than that." The rifle waved in the air. But the man's forefinger removed from the trigger. "Fortunately for me."

Arthur got the impression that the man thought Arthur was funny, or _interesting_ , or perhaps it was wishful thinking. Teeth sucked in a plump lip, scraping it raw. Pinkening it further, wetting the lip. Oh hell, Arthur felt the stirring of his hardening prick in his jeans. Not had a go with anyone in weeks, and it had to be _this_ nutter.

"It's nothing personal, mate." The man's forefinger slid back to the trigger, and his stormy blue eyes narrowed in grim decision. Arthur's body tensed. "There's sick children and elderly in my camp and I'm one of the only people left still willing to help, understand?"

Arthur's heart threaded a painfully thin rhythm. His mouth cotton-dry.

"M… My name's Arthur."

"I don't care who you are, who you _were_ before this hellhole erupted," the man snapped, jaw clenching. "Now, _get_ —"

He hesitated, frowning, watching cautiously as Arthur swayed in place.

"Oi?… Gorgeous Man… ?"

 

*

 

The next thing Arthur knew he was lying on his back, eyes fluttering open, receiving paracetamol tablets by mouth and a swig of a water bottle.

"You've got a fever."

Arthur winced up, grunting in complaint as long, rough hands examined the half-swollen gash on his tricep. The rifle abandoned on the floor beside them. The man with the dark facial hair wrapped fresh gauze around the wound. "There go my last supplies, _prat_ ," he muttered.

"S'not my name," Arthur muttered back.

" _Arthur_ , you said. I heard you." The man smiled again down on him, no malice to be seen, comfortably guiding Arthur's arm across his stomach. "Arthur like… the Arthur _Pendragon_?"

"Penn, actually."

"You need a Merlin," he pointed out, chuckling at Arthur's look. "Come off it. Every Arthur needs a Merlin, don't you think?"

Arthur greedily swallowed down a mouthful of water, sitting up from the man's lap.

"And are you my Merlin then?" he asked sarcastically, before realizing he meant to speak the comment in Arthur's own head.

Luckily, it only earned him another chuckle.

"Yah," Merlin agreed, cheeks dimpling. He patted Arthur's shoulder cheerfully. "Nothing looks infected, or _infected_ , by the way. Just remember to keep checking."

Arthur eyed him.

"Well you seem like a decent bloke, asides from those horrendous ears of yours and questionable moral."

Merlin poked his side with the butt of his rifle.

"Watch it, mate," he teased. "You may be worth saving, but I'm not against knocking you out." Arthur pushed the rifle away with his hand.

"Listen. We both have people to look after," Arthur insisted, earnest. "We split what's left in the pharmacy. Half each. Deal?"

Merlin stare at Arthur's grimy, outstretched hand, and raised both of his eyebrows.

"Fine," he said, thoughtfully. "I take the corticosteroids or I shoot you."

Arthur shrugged, getting on his feet.

"Suits me."

They shuffled around the closed-off, white aisles in mostly hushed tones, keeping their ears open for any new racket from the mart's exits. Occasionally tossing each other different medications and first-aid items. Merlin zipped up his full gym bag, kneeling down where Arthur stood rummaging through a glass cabinet.

"You ever, uh… " Merlin's tone sounded nonchalant. "… have it off?"

Arthur's fingers tipped over a clear vial of antibiotics. He scrambled to right it, and considered his actions, nicking it for his pocket.

"For the hell of it… ?"

Arthur cleared his throat, flushing.

"I'm not following… " he said.

A yelp caved out of him, as Merlin's fingers curled around the band of Arthur's jeans, tugging him forward.

"S'rry, let me clarify," Merlin said, grinning and leaning in to wrap his teeth around the jean button. Within moments it popped open. Merlin's teeth went for the tiny dangle of zipper, yanking it apart. By then, Arthur felt so hard he feared his cock smacking into the side of Merlin's face when it got free.

But it didn't— Arthur's cock slipped out with the aid of Merlin's hands and hung midair with pendulum-weight, the tip brushing Merlin's chin.

Merlin's tongue peeked out, lapping curiously at the slit.

"Shite, yes," Arthur said, groaning, cupping the back of Merlin's head. "Yes, do it."

"You're such a prat," Merlin breathed out, amused.

He widened his mouth and engulfed Arthur's cock in moist warmth. He was _amazing_. What Merlin couldn't fit, he massaged the length in slow, uncoordinated strokes.

Arthur thudded his head back against the doors of the glass cabinet, once or twice. He jerked his hips up as Merlin's thumbnail ran along the cord of vein under his prick.

 _Jesus_ Maryandevery _fucking_ saint—

Getting his cock sucked did allow Arthur to become hyper-aware of his surroundings. When he heard a crack outside the pharmacy door, he grabbed onto Merlin's hair, stilling in him place. Drool leaked over Arthur's cock, gathering and dripping onto his balls. His partner muffled a confused noise, but obeyed.

When he was certain no one was there, any invaders dead or alive, Arthur's fingers petted Merlin's scalp apologetically, encouraging him forward. Merlin choked out a laugh, letting the hum of his throat muscles go straight into Arthur's veins. The _heat_ was unbearable.

The fact they were _doing_ this, surrounded by strips of gore, smelly dead remains and old, browned stains of blood on the pharmacy walls… truly proved how much the world _changed_.

Merlin slicked the precum quickly around his mouth, dragging up Arthur's shaft, moaning when Arthur's hips rocked, fucking his mouth deeper. Fingers buried into the green-plaid of Arthur's shirt, clawing for purchase. "Merlin… fuck, don't," he warned, the crest of his pleasure riding to meet him and the other man ignoring him.

And it was too late for a second warning, as it rushed over him, filling up Merlin's throat with molten heat.

Arthur's eyelids fell shut when plump lips slipped off him, kissing gently at Arthur's quivering thigh.

" _It's been nice knowing you, my lord_ ," whispered centimeters from him.

He opened his eyes after a moment passed.

Arthur's gym bag left untouched.

Merlin and his own bag vanished, along with the artillery rifle.

 

*


End file.
